


Such Is Life

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2, Rejection, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Life doesn't always have happy endings.





	Such Is Life

It's gone on for so long that it seems normal to Tamamori. Miyata is in love with him, he knows that. Probably the whole world knows that. It doesn't matter much to Tamamori.

Miyata doesn't really treat him much differently than he does anyone else; Miyata is a nice guy. He's a good friend, really, and Tamamori doesn't think he'd be much different even if he didn't love him. He means a lot to Tamamori, he's special, but... not like that. Tamamori knows that he'll never be able to return Miyata's feelings and it makes him feel guilty. He wishes he could.

Especially since Miyata's been pushing for an answer recently. They both already know what Tamamori will say, though, and so Tamamori is trying to avoid having to actually say it.

"Yuta, we need to talk, _please_ ," Miyata insists in the face of Tamamori's refusal.

"There's _no point_ , Miyacchi. Let's not do this." Tamamori argues.

"I _need_ to. _Please_."

Tamamori sighs, dropping his bag onto the counter by the door and going to sit on the couch. Everyone else has left already, but Miyata begged Tamamori to stay behind. Tamamori really didn't want to. He knows exactly what Miyata wants to talk about.

Miyata sits down on a chair facing him.

"Yuta," he starts, and Tamamori stares at the floor, only looking up when he realizes Miyata's not going to continue until he does. "No more games. No jokes. I'm being totally serious. I like you," he says. "I really like you a lot, and I know you know that."

Tamamori nods and struggles to not look away. He's not embarrassed, but he knows where this is going and dreads it.

"Please answer me properly," Miyata says, and looks entirely serious.

"Miyacchi..." Tamamori hesitates, and Miyata interrupts him.

"I already know what you're going to say, so just say it."

Miyata looks like a statue, like he's holding himself together with everything he has, and Tamamori doesn't want to break him; he's his _friend_.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers.

Miyata closes his eyes for a moment and then opens them again, looking straight at Tamamori. "It already hurts. But I can't—" his voice catches and it nearly breaks Tamamori's heart, because he knows he's breaking Miyata's. "I can't keep doing this. I know there's no chance, but I need you to _say_ it. Tell me clearly, so that I _know_ , because otherwise, no matter what I tell myself, there's this tiny glimmer of hope. It's stupid, and I _know_ that. But I can't help it. So just _say_ it."

Tamamori stares at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Tamamori breathes out, more air than anything else, and then forces himself to say it properly. "I like you, Miyata, but... not like that. I don't, and I won't. There's no chance, so please... please just give up."

Tamamori wonders why it hurts so much when he's not the one being rejected. But then, Miyata _is_ his best friend, and if someone else broke Miyata's heart like this, Tamamori would want to kill them. He kind of wants to kill himself for it, even, because he feels miserable.

"Okay," Miyata whispers. "Thank you."

Tamamori is sure that if Miyata gave voice to his words, it would be in a sob. But he doesn't, and just stands and picks up his bag, not looking back at Tamamori as he leaves, face dry of tears.

Tamamori puts his head in his hands and cries for him instead.


End file.
